1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an apparatus and method for performing laparoscopic electrosurgical procedures, and more particularly, to an apparatus for controlling suction and irrigation cycles during laparoscopic electrosurgical procedures.
2. Background of Related Art
During electrosurgery, a source or active electrode delivers energy, such as radio frequency (RF) energy, from an electrosurgical generator to a patient and a return electrode or a plurality thereof carry current back to the electrosurgical generator. In monopolar electrosurgery, the source electrode is typically a hand-held instrument placed by the surgeon at the surgical site and the high current density flow at this electrode creates the desired surgical effect of ablating, cutting or coagulating tissue. The patient return electrodes are placed at a remote site from the source electrode and are typically in the form of pads adhesively adhered to the patient.
Bipolar electrosurgery is conventionally practiced using electrosurgical forceps-type device, where the active and return electrodes are housed within opposing forceps' jaws. The return electrode is placed in close proximity to the active (i.e., current supplying) electrode such that an electrical circuit is formed between the two electrodes (e.g., electrosurgical forceps). In this manner, the applied electrical current is limited to the body tissue positioned between the electrodes.
During electrosurgical procedures, byproducts form at the surgical site from coagulated and/or cut flesh (e.g., debris, smoke, etc.). This debris may be removed by irrigating the site, where an irrigation fluid is supplied to the surgical site and then withdrawn through suction. Conventional irrigation mechanisms have been controlled mechanically with the mechanical controls disposed within a handle holding the electrosurgical instrument. Such designs could not achieve a desired level of suction and/or irrigation and moreover, these designs were not compact and ergonomic.
Therefore, there is a need for an electrosurgical apparatus having an irrigation system controlled through electrical means and disposed outside the apparatus' handle.